Love Step Brother's
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Dia wanita baik dan perhatian, tapi entah kenapa sikapnya justru membuatku muak. Putra sulungya selalu menggangguku, walau jujur putra sulungnya itu baik kepadaku, sampai orang itu datang. Aku benci putra bungsunya, dia Uchiha Sasuke kakak tiri ke duaku yang selalu membawa para pelacurnya ke rumahku setiap ibu tiri dan ayahku tidak ada di rumah. SasuSaku—ItaSaku [T semi M]
1. Chapter 1

_Di sinilah kami. Duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahku. Entah apa maksud ayah menyuruhku untuk berpakaian resmi malam ini, dan kini terlihat dua orang asing tengah duduk di depanku. Siapa mereka? Suasana hening menyelimuti kami, entahlah aku dapat merasakan hawa tak enak di ruangan ini dan aku pun merasakan firasat buruk._

_"Sakura, kenalkan ini adalah Uchiha Mikoto, dan Uchiha Itachi." Ucapan ayah memecah keheningan di antara kami._

_Kupandangi wanita yang ayah maksud dengan tatapan datarku dan mengabaikan senyuman lembut yang wanita itu berikan padaku, lalu kualihkan tatapanku pada pria muda yang sedang menatapku aneh. _

_Kembali kutatap ayah. "Siapa mereka, Ayah?"_

_Kulihat ayah menghela napas panjang, lalu beliau menatapku dalam. "Keluarga barumu, Sakura ... mereka ibu dan kakak baru untukmu."_

_Seketika itu pula tubuhku bagai tersambar petir. Apa maksudnya ini? Ibu baru? Kakak baru? Aku menatap ayah tak percaya. Kecewa! Sungguh aku sangat kecewa padanya! Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang sedang tersenyum sok manis itu menjadi ibuku? Dan dia? Pria itu akan menjadi kakakku? Cih, jangan bercanda!_

_Kukuasai kembali diriku yang sempat shock, lalu kutatap mereka datar tanpa ekspresi, aku tidak ingin memerlihatkan wajah menyedihkanku karena mendengar kenyataan pahit ini. "Sejak kapan?"_

_Ayah memandangku lembut, dan entah sejak kapan aku benci senyuman ayah kali ini. "Mikoto adalah teman ayah semasa kuliah dulu, setelah lulus kuliah Mikoto pergi ke Amerika dan kami tak pernah berjumpa lagi sampai tiga tahun yang lalu kami berjumpa. Dan Sakura ... ayah telah menikahi Mikoto di New York dua tahun yang lalu. Mulai sekarang, hormatilah dia sebagai Ibu barumu, mengerti?"_

_Ketika aku akan menjawab penuturan ayah, tiba-tiba saja wanita bernama Mikoto itu menggenggam tanganku. Berani sekali dia! Kutatap wanita itu dingin dan tajam, namun sial! Sepertinya dia mengabaikan ketidaksukaanku._

_"Sakura, kau mengingatkanku pada Mebuki. Kalian sangat mirip, aku jadi merindukan ibumu." Kutatap wanita di depanku dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya? Dia mengenal, Ibuku? "Hm, aku mengenal ibumu, Nak. Dulu aku, Kizashi dan Mebuki adalah sahabat, namun karena ayahku menyuruhku melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri membuatku terpaksa meninggalkan mereka."_

_DEG!_

_Apa? Mereka sahabat? Sahabat? Apakah seperti ini yang dinamakan sahabat di mana wanita ini dengan entengnya menyebut dirinya sebagai sahabat ibuku, tapi kenyataannya kini dia telah menikah dengan ayah ketika Ibuku sudah tiada? Cih, wanita ini adalah sahabat terburuk yang pernah ada._

_"Nah Sakura, sekali lagi ... mulai sekarang hormatilah Mikoto sebagai ibumu, dan Itachi sebagai kakakmu." Sudah cukup! Ucapan ayah membuatku muak!_

_Kututup mataku sejenak, lalu kembali membukanya dan langsung kutatap wanita di depanku ini sinis. "Ibu? Siapa? Dia? Tch, ibuku hanya Haruno Mebuki, bukan dia! Dan kau ... jangan harap aku akan menganggapmu ada, apalagi menganggap kau adalah ibuku. Ingat itu, Nyonya Uchiha." Desisku tajam. Kulihat wajah wanita di depanku ini memucat, dan wajah pria muda di sampingnya mengeras menatapku dingin. Tch, siapa peduli._

_"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura!"_

_Kutatap ayah tak percaya, dia membentaku! Sekali lagi dia ayahku Haruno Kizashi membentaku hanya karena isteri dan putera barunya? Ya, Tuhan aku tak percaya ini._

_"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini!" ujarku sedikit membentak mereka, lalu kuberikan sebuah seringaian sinis pada mereka. "Aku tidak peduli kalian mau melakukan apapun, tapi jangan sekali-sekali Ayah dan kau Nyonya Uchiha memasuki kamar ibuku, jangan sekali-sekali merubah apapun yang telah Ibuku tata di rumah ini, dan satu lagi aku tegaskan padamu Nyonya Mikoto ... jangan harap aku menganggapmu ibuku, apalagi memanggilmu IBU karena yang aku tahu ibuku hanya satu, itu adalah Haruno Mebuki. Tidak ada yang lain!"_

_"CUKUP, HARUNO SAKURA!" ayah membentaku lagi dan itu membuat seringaian pedih tercetak semar di bibirku._

_Aku menatap ayah datar. "Apa? Apa kau keberatan dengan itu, Ayah?"_

_"Kau keterlaluan, Sakura. Apa~~"_

_"Jika Ayah memang tidak suka dengan peraturanku, baiklah. Aku akan angkat kaki dari rumah ini!"_

_Ayah menatapku tak percaya, dan kulihat ayah menatapku sedih. "Sakura, ayah ..."_

_"Saya permisi." Potongku telak. Aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Aku muak, sungguh! Aku tak percaya ayah melakukan ini. Sial! Kenapa air asin brengsek ini tidak mau berhenti? Aku benci ini! Ibu ... apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchHaruno Misaki

* * *

Love Step Brother's

Warn : AU, Typo, OOC, etc.

Multichapter

* * *

_SasuSakuIta_

* * *

.

Chapter 1

.

* * *

Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya. Putri tunggal dari Haruno Kizashi, pengusaha yang lumayan sukses di Asia. Umurku saat ini telah menginjak 19 tahun, aku telah lulus pendidikan S1 tahun kemarin, jangan menatapku aneh karena dari TK aku memang sering loncat kelas di umurku yang masih muda. Aku terhitung anak jenius.

Saat ini aku sedang melanjutkan pendidikanku untuk mendapatkan gelar S2, tapi jujur aku tak ingin menceritakan kehidupan perkuliahanku karena tidak ada yang menarik selain aku menyamar menjadi orang _biasa _di sana. Kenapa? Simpel, aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah putri tunggal dari seorang pengusaha sukses, ditambah penyamaran ini mampu menyelamatkanku dari banyak pihak yang iri pada kedudukan ayahku. Maksudku, jika banyak yang tahu jika aku adalah putri seorang Haruno Kizashi maka keselamatanku akan terancam.

Ayahku pernah berkata di luar sana banyak sekali yang mengincarku untuk dijadikan titik tumpu kelemahan ayahku yang notabenenya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Sabotase di dunia bisnis sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

_Dulu_, aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku karena ibuku sudah meninggal di usiaku yang baru menginjak umur 5 tahun. Ya, setidaknya tidak untuk kali ini. Sudah dua tahun dari kejadian di mana ayah membawa keluarga baru untukku.

Uchiha Mikoto, ibu tiriku dia baik namun sampai saat ini entah mengapa aku belum bisa menerimanya. Aku merasa mengkhianati mendiang Ibuku jika aku menerima dia menjadi Ibu baru di hidupku. Dan Uchiha Itachi ... pria berumur 28 tahun itu awalnya dia bersikap enggan padaku mengingat dulu pertemuan awal kami sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi percaya tidak percaya kini kami berdua _akrab_. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya, dia pria yang baik dan kini sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa menerimanya sebagai saudaraku. Ya, walau kadang aku masih bersikap tak acuh padanya, tapi dia bersikeras mengakrabkan dirinya padaku.

Kupoles bedak tipis pada permukaan kulit wajahku, hari ini ayah dan istrinya berencana pergi ke Kanada entah untuk perjalanan bisnis atau bersenang-senang. Entahlah, aku tak tertarik dengan kehidupan mereka, lagipula dengan mengabulkan persyaratanku dulu ketika mereka memberikan kabar bahwa mereka telah menikah itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Cukup karena aku merasa puas apa yang menjadi hak mendiang ibuku masih terlindungi.

Tapi satu hak Ibu yang tak bisa kulindungi, tersenyum miris kutatap wajahku di depan cermin ketika aku merasa sangat menyesal karena aku tidak mampu mempertahankan hati ayah untuk tetap menjadi milik ibuku. Maafkan aku, Ibu.

Berdiri di depan meja rias dan merapikan sedikit penampilanku, terutama rambut _pink _panjangku yang terikat tinggi bagai ekor kuda dengan poni yang jatuh di kedua sisi wajahku. Setelah merasa cukup, kulirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ini sudah waktunya aku ke toko.

.

"Sakura!"

Kuhela napas jengah dan dengan berat hati kubalikkan tubuhku. Kutatap _mereka _yang sedang membenahi koper-kopernya di ruang tamu dengan tatapan bosan tanpa minat.

"Ada apa?"

Ayah menatapku sekilas, "Kemarilah, Sakura." Kulangkahkan kakiku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sofa dengan bosan.

"Sayang, tolong dasiku?" kulihat ayah meminta isterinya untuk membenahi dasinya yang tak rapi, dan wanita berambut _raven _panjang yang tengah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam koper itu langsung menghampiri ayah dan membenahi dasi ayah dengan telaten. Tch, ini benar-benar memuakkan!

Kemudian ayah menatapku, "Sakura, kau tahu 'kan sekarang ayah dan emm, Mikoto akan ke luar negeri?"

"Hm," sahutku tanpa minat.

"Ayah akan di sana cukup lama, emh sekitar setengah tahun. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Itachi akan menjagamu selama ayah pergi." Ujar ayah, dan itu sukses membuatku menatapnya tajam.

"Sekalian saja kau tak usah pulang! Aku pergi!"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ayah, langsung kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah dan mengabaikan eksistensi Itachi yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku muak dengan semuanya!

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Ya, di sinilah aku berdiri, di sebuah toko bunga dengan desain rumah kaca sederhana dengan nama _'Cherry Flowers' _ini adalah toko bunga milikku. Karena setelah pulang kuliah aku tak memiliki aktivitas apapun, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka toko ini. Ya, sebenarnya ini adalah toko milik Ibuku dulu karena Ibuku telah tiada, ayah menjual toko ini, tapi tahun kemarin aku memaksanya untuk kembali mengambil alih toko ini atas namaku. Awalnya ayah menentang keinginanku dengan alasan aku adalah seorang tunggal ahli waris perusahannya jadi untuk apa aku membuka toko ini, namun ketika kembali aku menyinggung pernikahannya, dengan tak rela akhirnya ayah membiarkanku kembali membuka toko ini.

Kini aku tengah fokus untuk mengembangkan bisnis rumah kaca penuh bunga ini. Awalnya memang berat, karena ibuku dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual beberapa bunga dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kaca ini kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, tetapi setahun belakangan ini aku berusaha mengembangkannya, dengan dibantu beberapa koneksi ayah di bidang pemasaran.

Toko kami menawarkan pasokan bunga-bunga ekslusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar, rumah makan, dan butik- butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap kami setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil bunga dari tokoku ini untuk taman-taman yang ada di sana.

Bisnis rumah kaca ini berkembang bukan hanya karena menjual bunga-bunga hasil rumah kaca ini, tetapi juga memasok tanaman-tanaman yang indah untuk hiasan hotel. Selain itu aku juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi _event-event_ tertentu, seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan, pesta, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang aku sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu kami.

"Selamat sore, Sakura-_nee_!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke ambang pintu toko, dan langsung kusunggingkan senyum lebar ketika Sarutobi Mirai remaja laki-laki tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu, ya dia adalah pegawaiku satu-satunya di rumah kaca ini. Ya, karena jika tidak ada panggilan untuk mendekor tempat para klien kami aku hanya memperkerjakan Mirai dan diriku sendiri untuk penjualan perhari di rumah kaca ini. Lagipula para pegawaiku yang lain memang kupekerjakan hanya jika ada panggilan mendekorasi saja.

"Hai, Mirai." Sapaku padanya, lalu aku kembali menata bunga-bunga dan membiarkan Mirai memindahkan pot-pot bunga yang belum sempat dia bereskan kemarin toko ini harus cepat tutup karena hujan.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar ibumu, Mirai?" tanyaku di sela kegiatan menata bunga-bunga di atas meja.

"Ah, ibu sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih, Sakura-_nee_!"

Kualihkan tatapanku padanya, lalu kuisyaratkan agar Mirai menghampiriku. "Kemarilah,"

Mirai meletakkan pot terakhirnya di ujung dekat pintu, mengelap tangannya pada apron putih yang kami kenakan selama kami bekerja menata bunga atau pot.

Mirai berjalan ke arahku. "Ya?"

Kuusap pipinya yang sedikit _cubby_, lalu mencubit hidungnya gemas. "Kalian, maksudku kau dan ibumu adalah keluarga keduaku setelah ayah dan mendiang ibuku, Mirai. Jika ada sesuatu jangan sungkan meminta bantuan padaku, ya?" ucapku tulus.

Kulihat Mirai menatapku sendu. Hah, anak ini apakah dia sedang menggodaku dengan wajah tampannya itu? Dasar. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, atau aku akan menciumu di depan umum." Godaku menetralisir suasana.

Mirai tertawa kecil dengan rona merah yang terlihat semar di kulit wajahnya. Ah, aku mencintai anak ini, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai Adikku sendiri. Sarutobi Mirai adalah remaja laki-laki yang berumur tiga tahun di bawahku dan saat ini dia masih sekolah di Tokyo International High School, lahir dari pasangan Sarutobi Asuma dan Kurenai Yuuhi. Paman Asuma adalah supir pribadi di rumahku, dulu sebelum kecelakaan lalu lintas merenggut paman Asuma dari kami, maksudku ... aku, Mirai dan bibi Kurenai.

Saat ini akulah yang membiayai seluruh kebutuhan bibi Kurenai dan Mirai. Awalnya mereka menolak, namun karena aku ini adalah tipe gadis keras kepala maka mereka tak bisa membantah keinginanku, lagipula aku sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga Sarutobi sejak aku kecil. Tak jarang aku bermain dengan Mirai, walau usianya lebih muda dariku, tapi percaya atau tidak Mirai begitu mengerti diriku. Maka dari itulah aku sangat mencintai bocah ini.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantu kami, Sakura-_nee_." Gumamnya pelan.

Kuacak rambut hitam legamnya gemas, "Itu sudah kewajibanku." Suara lonceng pintu terbuka mengalihkan tatapanku dari Mirai, lalu setelah melihat bahwa para pelanggan mulai memenuhi toko bunga ini, kembali kutatap Mirai. "Kurasa cukup kita membahas hal ini, sekarang kita harus memberikan pelayanan baik pada para pencinta bunga itu."

Mirai tersenyum kecil dan menatap para pelanggan itu dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Baiklah! Ayo kita bekerja!" dan ucapan penuh semangatnya membuatku tergelak, bukan hanya aku, para pelanggan yang mendengar suara Mirai pun ikut tergelak.

Hahh, aku suka suasana seperti ini. Beginilah setiap harinya, toko ini walaupun sederhana ternyata cukup banyak pecinta bunga datang sebagai pelanggan di setiap harinya. Melihat para pelanggan yang tersenyum dengan bunga di tangan mereka, itu adalah pemandangan favoritku. Ya, setidaknya aku lebih betah berada di toko bunga kecil ini daripada di rumah yang selalu sepi walau bertambah dua anggota baru.

_Rumah kaca ini adalah rumah keduaku..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahh, ramen ini enak sekali! Aku mau tambah lagi!"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Mirai melahap ramen mangkuk ketiganya dengan semangat. Ya, setelah menutup toko karena ini telah pukul delapan malam dan itu adalah waktu tutupnya toko bungaku, aku mengajak Mirai makan malam di restoran Ichiraku langgananku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Mirai?" tanyaku di sela memakan ramenku.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, dan kau tahu? Lusa nanti aku akan melaksanakan _Touring _ke Okayama _Castle_." Imbuhnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku antusias.

Dia mengangguk mantap dan kembali menyantap ramennya. Kuusap kepalanya lembut dan itu membuatnya menatapku dengan kedua pipinya yang merona semar. "Makanlah yang banyak, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Ucapku lembut.

Mirai menelan sisa ramen di mulutnya, lalu menatapku dalam. "Terima kasih, Sakura-_nee_."

_Biip, biip!_

Kuronggoh ponselku kerika mendengar bunyi pesan masuk, dan sedikit mengerenyit kubaca pesan yang ternyata dari Itachi.

_From : Itachi-nii_

_Sakura, maaf karena malam ini aku lembur dan mungkin aku akan pulang besok pagi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah?_

Kuulas sedikit senyum getir, lalu jari-jemariku langsung menari di atas layar ponselku.

_To : Itachi-nii_

_Hm, tak apa. Lagipula sendirian di rumah sudah biasa untukku, ya jika kau lupa itu Itachi-nii. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja, dan jangan lupa minum obatmu. Jangan sampai Vertigomu kambuh, itu akan merepotkanku._

Lalu langsung kumatikan ponselku dan kembali memakan sisa ramen yang berada di mangkuk. Hm, setidaknya malam ini aku bisa leluasa berada di rumah tanpa mereka, ya kecuali para _maid _dan _butler _keluargaku.

.

Setelah mengantar Mirai pulang dan menjenguk bibi Kurenai, kini aku telah memasuki pelataran rumahku. Haah, hari ini lelah sekali rasanya. Mungkin karena tugas kuliah, dan kegiatanku menjaga toko bunga membuatku sedikit lelah.

Kuparkirkan mobil Audi putihku di garasi, lalu keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya tentu saja. Ketika hendak memasuki rumah, tiba-tiba saja kedua alisku mengerenyit ketika melihat sebuah mobil sport biru dongker yang sangat asing terparkir sembarangan di halaman rumahku.

Mobil siapa itu? Mungkinkah Itachi? Tapi mobil itu bukan milik Itachi, ah apa mungkin itu teman Itachi? Kulirik jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, mengedikkan kedua bahuku tak peduli, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memasuki rumah tanpa mengacuhkan siapa pemilik mobil itu.

.

Saat kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah suasananya sangat sepi. Eh? Kemana para _maid _dan _butler _rumah ini? Sedikit mengerenyitkan dahi, sejurus kemudian kutepuk dahiku pelan ketika menyadari sekarang telah memasuki akhir musim semi dan itu artinya para pekerja di rumah ini telah mengambil hari libur mereka selama seminggu.

Haah, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bersantai tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Baiklah, langkah pertama yang harus kuambil adalah ... berendam air hangat. Pasti sangat segar.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua dengan santai, namun ketika aku hendak menapaki anak tangga pertama, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara-suara aneh yang kuyakini berasal dari kolam renang. Eh? Siapa yang berada di sana? Bukankah para pekerja tidak ada di rumah kecuali satpam rumah ini?

Sedikit takut, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu kaca yang berada di sisi kanan ruang tamu. Ketika telah sampai, dengan pelan kubuka pintu kaca yang menyambungkan langsung dengan kolam renang.

_Tap_!

Mataku sukses terbelalak lebar melihat sesuatu yang tak pantas kulihat kini tengah terpampang jelas di depanku. Di sana, di dalam kolam renang lebih tepatnya seorang pria dengan gaya rambut _raven _aneh bak bokong ayam tengah berada di posisi membelakangiku tengah mencumbu seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat di sisi kolam renang! Demi Tuhan! Siapa dia! Berani-beraninya mereka berbuat hal hina di rumahku! Di kolam renangku! Kurang ajar!

_Splash_!

Kulempar sandal rumahku pada mereka dan sukses membuat mereka sadar akan kehadiranku. "BRENGSEK! Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?!" teriakku penuh amarah.

Kulihat wanita setengah telanjang itu menatapku bingung, lalu kualihkan tatapan mataku pada pria yang ... APA? K-kenapa wajahnya sangat tak asing?

"I-Itachi?" pekiku tak percaya. Hei! Apakah Itachi merubah gaya rambutnya? Brengsek! Aku tak percaya Itachi sebejat ini, dan hey! Sejak kapan Itachi memiliki sebuah seringaian menyebalkan di bibirnya itu?

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

A/N : Hai! Well, apakah ada yang sadar bahwa Sasa telah menghapus fic Sasa yang Love Step Brother's? Hehe, oke ... jadi gini. Sasa ngerasa fic itu perlu dirombak ulang, dan inilah hasil rombakkan Sasa, tentu dengan plot yang baru, karena plot yang dulu udah mentok dan basi -,- Semoga suka, dan pliiiiiis jangan tanya kapan Sasa lanjut fic Sasa yang lain, ya? Sasa janji akan lanjut semua fic Sasa, tapi ngga sekarang karena Sasa lagi kehabisan feel gara-gara test sekolah seminggu terakhir ini yang buat Sasa down. Segitu aja, semoga suka dan terima kasih.

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.

* * *

[PS : Sarutobi Mirai di sini Sasa jadiin gender cowok soalnya dia punya wajah yang tampan sekaligus imut xD]


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana langsung hening seketika. Hanya suara riak air dari kolam renang yang terdengar. Sang pria menoleh menatap datar gadis _pink _yang tengah menatapnya garang, sedangkan wanita yang menyandar lemah di sisian kolam renang karena _aktivitas panasnya _dengan Sang pria menatap Sang Tuan Rumah bingung.

"I-Itachi?"

Ah- suara tercekat dan wajah penuh keterkejutan itu membuat Sang pria menyeringai tipis. Jadi ini putri dari suami baru ibunya? Setidaknya hal itulah yang berada di pikiran Sang pria.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya setelah meraih sandal bergambar panda yang tadi Sakura lempar padanya dan ia segera berenang menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu kaca.

Kepala _raven _itu menyumbul di permukaan dengan riakan air di sekitar tubuhnya. Perlahan dengan gerakan santai ia beranjak ke atas.

Sakura menahan napasnya melihat seorang pria yang _sangat _mirip kakak tirinya kini berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan hanya menggunakan celana boxer dan _basah kuyup_. Oh, lihatlah tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambut ke kening, pelipis, hidung, dan menghilang di belahan bibir merah menggoda milik pria itu. Dan ... _Damn_! Tubuh kekarnya yang ramping, dadanya yang bidang _ketat _dan lihatlah otot menonjol di perutnya terpahat sempurna.

_Astaga! Apa yang kaupikirkan Sakura?_

Sadarlah Sakura! Sadarlah!

_Plak!_

_Plak!_

_Inner_-nya sibuk menampar dirinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan alam bawah sadar Sakura yang sempat terhasut oleh bujuk rayuan setan tampan di depannya.

Setelah merasa tenang, Sakura kembali menajamkam iris klorofilnya dan mengangkat dagunya. Menantang. "Apa kau tuli? Kubilang siapa kau? Siapa wanita itu? Siapa kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan di _rumahku_?!" desisnya tajam dengan sengaja menekan bahwa ini rumahnya.

Pria di depannya tak segera menjawab. Iris _onyx_-nya justru menatap _emerald _indah di depannya dalam, sedikit kilatan amarah terlihat di iris sekelam malamnya, dan itu membuat Sakura bingung. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Batinnya.

Pria itu berjongkok tanpa kata dan segera memasang sandal basah milik Sakura pada kaki gadis itu. Sakura yang masih tercengang langsung menunduk dan menatap pria di bawahnya tajam. "Apa yang—"

Pria itu tersenyum datar dan mengelus betis ramping Sakura dengan gerakan sensual. Sakura melotot garang, namun pria itu terus melakukannya. Mengelus ujung kaki kanan Sakura sensual, terus naik ke atas ... betis, lutut, paha yang tertutup _dress_, dan tangan nakal milik pria itu berakhir tepat di pantat Sakura.

Sakura masih terlalu _shock _dengan apa yang terjadi padanya hanya diam mematung. Kini tubuh _topless _pria itu telah kembali berdiri menjulang di depannya tanpa melepaskan tangan nakalnya. Tentu saja. Sedikit meremas pantat Sakura, pria itu menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat. Sangat dekat hingga tak ada celah bagi keduanya, hanya _dress _putih dipadu _blazer _coklat muda yang Sakura kenakanlah yang menjadi batas kedua tubuh itu agar tak saling bersentuhan _secara langsung_.

"Jadi kau Sakura Haruno?" bisiknya parau tepat di telinga kiri Sakura.

Sakura yang tersadar segera berontak, namun dengan sigap pria itu merangkul pinggang rampingnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya. Posesif.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku, hah?!" teriak Sakura seraya memukuli punggung telanjang pria itu.

Pria itu bergeming. "Hn, tentu aku harus tahu siapa nama _adik tiriku_, 'kan?"

Sakura langsung menghentikan aksi brutalnya. "Adik tiri?" ia membeo.

Sasuke mesejajarkan wajah mereka. "Hn, kau adik tiriku, adik tiri Sasuke ... Uchiha. Kau pernah mendengar nama itu bukan?"

Sakura tercenung sesaat.

_Uchiha Sasuke?_

Ingatannya langsung beralih pada bulan lalu tepat di hari Minggu pagi ketika ia dan keluarganya berbincang di taman rumahnya.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchHaruno Misaki

* * *

Love Step Brother's

Warn : AU, Typo, OOC, etc.

Multichapter

* * *

_SasuSakuIta_

* * *

.

Chapter 2

.

* * *

"_Terima kasih, Chiyo." Ucap Kizashi ketika pelayan umur lebih setengah abad itu selesai menyajikan makanan ringan di meja._

_Chiyo membungkuk sopan dan undur diri sambil lalu._

_Mikoto memotong muffin selai nanas miliknya dengan pelan dan memasukkan potongan lembut itu pada mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan anggun. Kizashi sendiri mulai menikmati teh hijau dengan gula rendahnya, ya mengingat umurnya yang tak lagi muda membuat ia harus mengurangi kadar gula di setiap minuman atau makanannya._

_Itachi mengunyah irisan apel dengan tatapan yang tak pernah teralihkan dari seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku novel di tangannya. _

_"Sakura, berhentilah membaca dan makan ini!" Ucap Itachi kalem seraya menyuapkan sepotong buah anggur pada adik tirinya dan langsung dikunyah oleh gadis itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari buku yang ia baca, tentu saja membuat Itachi berdecak semar. Dasar keras kepala. Pikirnya seraya kembali memakan irisan apelnya dan kembali menyuapkan buah anggur pada adiknya._

_Kizashi meletakkan gelas tehnya dan melirik kedua anaknya geli. "Berhentilah membaca ketika kau sedang berkumpul dengan keluargamu, Saki." Ucapnya lembut._

_Sakura mendengus dan segera menutup bukunya. Iris klorofilnya menatap ayahnya sejenak, lalu beralih menatap iris sekelam malam milik kakak tirinya. "Berikan aku anggur lagi." Ucapnya datar._

_Itachi tersenyum kecil dan meraih lima buah anggur, lalu dengan telaten menyuapkannya pada Sakura yang tengah duduk menyandar._

_"Bagaimana kuliah dan toko bungamu, Nak?"_

_Sakura melirik ayahnya sekilas. "Kuliahku baik-baik saja, dan kurasa Ayah tahu betul bagaimana perkembangan toko bunga milikku dari Nagato-san, 'kan?" sahut Sakura seraya memainkan jari-jarinya di atas permukaan buku novelnya._

_Kizashi tersenyum kecil. "Ayah lega jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Jika ada kendala jangan segan mengatakannya pada Ayah atau Itachi."_

_Sakura menatap Itachi yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dalam. Pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu sangat tampan dan baik, tentu saja Sakura merasa sangat nyaman bersama kakak tirinya itu dan ia tak mungkin segan mengadu kisahnya pada Itachi. Justru ia merasa sangat segan mengadu kisahnya pada Sang ayah. Sejak ayahnya menikah lagi, Sakura langsung menjaga jarak dengan ayahnya. Sakura tahu ia egois, namun ia tak ingin berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja padahal semuanya tidak baik-baik saja dan semuanya telah berubah ketika ayahnya menikah lagi._

_Sakura tersenyum singkat dan kembali membuka mulutnya ketika Itachi menyodorkan buah anggurnya. "Ini terlalu asam, Ayah kau lupa membeli buah di tempat langganan kita?" ujar Sakura setelah memakan anggur terakhir pemberian Itachi._

_Kizashi mengedikkan dagunya pada Mikoto. Mikoto meminum jus lemonnya dan segera menjawab. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Toko buah langganan kita sedang tutup untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, jadi aku menyuruh Tayuya membeli buah di tempat lain saja daripada tidak sama sekali." Jelasnya dengan suara keibuan._

_Sakura terdiam dan tak segera menyahut apa yang dikatakan Mikoto. Jujur saja ia merasa lelah bersikap kurang baik pada ibu tirinya yang sudah bersikap sangat baik padanya, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengkhianati mendiang ibu kandungnya._

_"Aa," hanya itu yang Sakura ucapkan dan Sakura kembali berkutat dengan buah anggur yang menurutnya terasa asam. Bahkan ia tak memandang Mikoto sedikit pun dan tentu saja senyum lembut di wajah Mikoto langsung luntur._

_Kizashi dan Itachi yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dalam diam pun langsung menghela napas berat._

_Itachi segera menelan sisa apel dalam mulutnya, lalu berdehem pelan. "Ibu, apa kau sudah tahu jika Sasuke akan datang berkunjung bulan depan?" tanyanya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai kaku._

_Mikoto kembali tersenyum dan langsung mengangguk antusias. "Tentu. Tadi malam dia menghubungi Ibu. Ah, sudah setahun Ibu tak melihatnya dan Ibu sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya."_

_Kizashi tersenyum dan mengelus pundak istrinya. "Bagus. Apakah dia akan menetap di rumah ini atau hanya berkunjung?"_

_"Hanya berkunjung, Sasuke terlalu sibuk di Amerika saat ini. Ia bilang tak mungkin meninggalkan bisnis peninggalan ayah terlalu lama di sana, mungkin hanya beberapa hari ia menginap di sini." Jelas Itachi seraya sesekali melirik Sakura yang terdiam dari ekor matanya._

_Kizashi mengangguk maklum, lalu tatapannya beralih pada putri sematawayangnya. "Sakura, kaudengar itu? Bulan depan Uchiha Sasuke akan berkunjung, jadi kelak jika waktu itu tiba akrabkan dirimu dengannya seperti kau mengakrabkan diri dengan Itachi. Mengerti?"_

_Sakura menelan sisa buah anggur di dalam mulutnya dan mengangguk tanpa minat. "Aa,"_

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang termenung _intens_, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ingat?" bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

_Deg_!

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan segera bergidig geli merasakan helaan napas Sasuke yang tepat menyapu kulit wajahnya.

Astaga! Ini terlalu dekat! Batinnya menjerit.

Sakura segera menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang _masih _melingkar posesif di pinggangnya, lalu dengan tenaga ekstra ia melepaskan tangan itu dari pinggangnya.

"Aa, jadi kau Uchiha Sasuke yang _hanya _datang berkunjung ke rumahku dan ia tak mungkin menetap di sini karena bisnis ayahnya yang tak mungkin ia tinggalkan di Amerika? Tak kusangka bahkan di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumahku telah berani berbuat tak senonoh dengan wanitanya." Ucap Sakura sarkastik, lalu ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura segera menutup pintu kamarnya setelah ia sampai. Helaan napas berat mengiringinya merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia menatap plafon kamarnya kosong, haah ... tak ia sangka ternyata kedatangan adik Itachi membuat pikirannya semakin pusing. Bukan karena ia tak menerima adanya kakak tiri yang lain, tapi sikap kakak tirinya setelah Itachi itu membuat Sakura tak habis pikir.

Bercumbu panas di tempat terbuka! Terlebih itu rumahnya! Tentu saja Sakura _shock _bukan main.

Apa kebiasaan orang Amerika telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke berani melakukan itu di rumahnya? Mungkin iya, mengingat pergaulan negeri barat yang sangat ekstrim. Sakura bahkan bergidig ngeri, mungkin yang ia lihat tadi hanya sebagian kecil sikap asli orang barat.

Bagaimana dengan sebagian besarnya?

Seks brutal di taman, mungkin?

"Argggghhh! Aku bisa gila!" pekik Sakura di dalam bantal gulingnya ketika pikirannya melayang memikirkan yang 'iya-iya' tentang pergaulan kakak tirinya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Sakura segera beranjak dan melepas semua pakaiannya. "Sebaiknya aku berendam, dan lupakan Uchiha Sasuke dengan cumbuan panasnya bersama kekasihnya itu. Oke, seperti biasa ... anggap tidak pernah ada Uchiha Sasuke di rumah ini seperti kau menganggap Mikoto tidak ada." Bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai dengan ritual _mendinginkan _kepalanya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya wanita berambut pirang pucat itu setelah ia keluar dari kolam renang dan mengenakan _bathrobe_-nya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung mendekap wanita itu erat. "Hn." Kemudian dengan penuh hasrat Sasuke malahap bibir wanita itu.

Wanita itu, Shion Mikko segera mendorong Sasuke guna untuk melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. "Hentikan Sasuke, sudah cukup."

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Shion tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke gemas. "Tentu. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengusap punggung Shion seduktif. Malam ini Sasuke baru saja kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan siapa sangka? Ia kembali bertemu dengan wanita bermanik hitam legam dengan rambut sepunggung bergelombangnya; Shion Mikko, partner hebatnya di atas ranjang selama ia di Kanada beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Meskipun bukan seorang wanita yang Sasuke cintai, tapi Shion adalah wanita yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah. Shion juga wanita yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istri Sasuke karena wanita itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Sasuke yang sering mempermainkan banyak wanita dan Shion selalu memahaminya.

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan," ucap Shion santai.

Shion akan menikah dan Sasuke baru mengetahuinya? Diam-diam ia melirik ke jari manis Shion dan di sana memang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah. Shion akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Jadi kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya? Denganku? Malam panas kita di atas ranjang?" ucap Sasuke sensual seraya sesekali mengecup kulit leher wanita dalam dekapannya.

Shion melenguh sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah untuk menyenangkan kedua orangtuaku, tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri bersamamu. Kita masih bisa memiliki _affair _yang menyenangkan, 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Itu artinya Shion masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Baiklah, Shion yang meminta dan Sasuke akan melakukannya. Dia akan membuat Shion senang hingga Sasuke merasa bosan dan menemukan perempuan baru.

Sasuke sejujurnya tak peduli wanita itu akan menikah atau tidak, karena semua wanita menginginkanya, 'kan? Lihat! Shion bahkan mengajaknya melakukan _affair_, dan tentu Sasuke akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bukankah tidak ada satu pun seekor kucing menolak ikan segar? Dari sini dapat dilihat memang tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Sasuke Uchiha dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah. Satu lagi; keahliannya di atas ranjang. Tentu saja.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini Sasuke merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu wanita dalam satu waktu, dan ia juga tak menyukai komitmen. Jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya. Tuhan pun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk menikah karena satu-satunya perempuan (Shion Mikko) yang dianggap pantas menjadi istrinya sudah diikat oleh orang lain.

Itu bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah selama dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama perempuan, dan karena hal itu seringaian iblis berhasil tercetak di wajah tampan Sasuke saat ini.

"Ah tadi itu adik tirimu yang kauceritakan tadi, 'kan? Dia manis." Bisik Shion membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis mengingat gadis _pink _dan ucapan pedasnya.

"Hn."

Shion tersenyum kecil. "Di mana kamarmu, Sayang?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu iris _onyx_-nya terlihat berkilat penuh gairah primitif. "Entahlah, tapi sebaiknya kita lakukan di kolam renang ini."

Shion menggeleng pelan. "Di sini dingin." Bisiknya sensual.

"Hn, dan aku yang akan menghangatkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek_!

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan segera berjalan ke arah tempat tidur di depannya. Meneliti wajah adik tirinya yang terlihat polos bak malaikat membuat senyum Itachi semakin mengambang.

Dengan perlahan Itachi menyingkap selimut putih tebal yang membungkus tubuh Sakura, lalu pria berambut panjang ikat rendah itu ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang masih terlelap dan segera memeluk tubuh Sakura erat.

"Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi, apa kau akan tetap tidur cantik seperti ini, Sakura?" bisik Itachi lembut.

Sakura berdecak dalam tidurnya dan segera membalas pelukan Itachi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada permukaan bidang yang terasa sangat nyaman di depannya. Dada Itachi, tentu saja.

"Biarkan aku tidur setengah jam lagi, Itachi. Aku kuliah siang hari ini." Ucap Sakura parau.

Itachi terkekeh kecil lalu mengecup telinga Sakura gemas, bahkan pria itu berani menjilat daun telinga milik adik tirinya. "Kau menggemaskan, Sakura." Ucap Itachi seraya terus melahap telinga Sakura.

Sakura menggeliat risih. "Hentikan itu, Itachi!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau bangun dan mandi." Itachi mulai berani menggigit-gigit kecil kulit leher Sakura.

"Terserah!" Sakura kembali terlelap tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang sedang mengecupi telinga dan lehernya.

Jangan heran. Inilah yang sering Itachi lakukan untuk membangunkan Sakura selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Awalnya Sakura tentu marah dengan perlakuan Itachi yang terlalu intim, namun semakin sering Itachi melakukannya akhirnya mau tak mau Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan sikap _abnormal _dalam membangunkan seseorang versi Uchiha Itachi ini. Biarlah, asalkan putra sulung Mikoto ini tak melewati batas. Pikir Sakura pada saat itu.

"Hn, pertunjukkan yang menarik." Ucap seseorang datar. Tentu saja membuat Itachi menjingkrak kaget, namun setelah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, Itachi langsung mendesah lega.

Ayolah, walaupun Itachi sudah biasa keluar-masuk kamar adik tirinya, tentu akan sangat berbeda ceritanya jika Kizashi atau Mikoto melihat posisi ia sekarang. Memeluk Sakura di balik satu selimut seraya mencumbu telinga dan leher putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi. Ingat! Mereka hanya saudara tiri yang tak sedarah, tentu jika Kizashi atau Mikoto melihatnya mereka pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, walaupun nyatanya Itachi memang sedang melakukan yang iya-iya pada Sakura. Oke, lupakan. Itu hanya klise.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Sasuke? Ah, maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu di bandara kemarin." Ucap Itachi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap.

Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di ambang pintu dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana _training _sewarna dengan kaosnya itu tak segera menjawab.

Pria dengan berambut _raven _mencuatnya hanya menatap Itachi datar tanpa ekspresi. "Hn, tak masalah. Lagipula aku harus menuntaskan hasratku dulu pada wanita Jepang. Kau tahu sendiri, sudah lama aku tak menjamah wanita Jepang. Dan kau tahu, rasanya bukan main." Ungkap Sasuke dengan seringaian tipisnya.

Itachi menyeringai tak habis pikir. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Sasuke."

Sasuke beranjak dan melangkah mendekati Itachi. "Jika aku berubah, maka itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke. _Baka Aniki,_" kemudian Sasuke duduk di sisi lain ranjang itu seraya menatap punggung Sakura yang didekap oleh kakaknya. "Haruno Sakura, ya?" gumam Sasuke seraya memainkan helaian _soft pink_ milik adik tirinya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. "Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, dan jangan berani-berani kau menjadikannya salah satu mainanmu, Sasuke." Desis Itachi serius.

Sasuke mencium helaian itu sejenak, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu setelah menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Itachi tertegun.

"_Hn, kita lihat saja nanti. Kau tahu sendiri, pesona seorang Uchiha tak pernah gagal mencengkeram wanita yang mereka inginkan_."

Dan kau sepertinya lupa jika aku juga salah satu dari Uchiha itu, Sasuke. Balas Itachi dalam hati.

.

Sakura menuruni anak tangga dan segera duduk di meja makan. Di sana Itachi tengah duduk seraya menatapnya lembut. "Pagi, _sleeping princess_."

Sakura mencibir kesal. "Ini sudah siang, _Baka_! Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu,"

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Sakura gemas. "Hn, sudahlah. Nah, makan rotimu dan segera pergi kuliah."

Sakura memakan rotinya tanpa kata, lalu pada kunyahan berikutnya Sakura segera menatap Itachi ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tidak ke kantor?"

Itachi menggeleng seraya melipat korannya. "Tidak, hari ini kurasa cukup Sasuke yang ke kantor. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah kutuntaskan tadi malam, besok aku akan kembali ke kantor."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Oh."

Jadi Sasuke sekarang membantu Itachi?

_Tunggu_!

Sakura menatap Itachi horor. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke ke kantor, Itachi?"

"_Niichan_, panggil aku _Niichan_, Sakura! Aku ini lebih tua sembilan tahun darimu. Dan panggil Sasuke juga _Niichan_, ia lebih tua empat tahun darimu." Ucap Itachi seraya menekan hidung Sakura gemas.

Sakura memutar kedua matanya bosan. "Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak akan pernah melakukannya." Ucap Sakura seraya mengunyah rotinya.

Itachi mendesah berat. "Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Sampai kapan, Sakura? Aku ini kakakmu."

Sakura menatap Itachi tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tak pernah menganggapmu saudaraku, Itachi. Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Aku hanya anak tunggal. Sudahlah kembali ke topik utama, apa maksudmu Sasuke ke kantor? Untuk apa? Bukankah dia hanya berkunjung dan hanya beberapa hari menginap di sini?"

Itachi tak segera menjawab, pria itu menatap Sakura dalam lalu ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Entahlah, aku juga baru mengetahuinya. Tadi pagi sebelum dia berangkat ke kantor, Sasuke bilang ia akan ikut tinggal di sini mulai sekarang."

Sakura menatap Itachi tak percaya. Oh katakan bahwa itu semua bohong! Hidup bersama Itachi saja sudah cukup membuat ia pusing walau jujur ia merasa nyaman dengan sikap Itachi padanya, namun Sasuke? Pria yang seenaknya bercumbu di kolam renangnya itu? Demi Tuhan! Apakah Sakura harus mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pindah ke rumah kacanya? Oke, lupakan itu karena Sakura tak akan pernah meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumahnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika Sasuke tak bisa menetap di sini karena bisnis ayah kalian di Amerika? Lalu bagaimana dengan bisnis ayahmu di sana?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi meminum kopi hangatnya sejenak, lalu menumpu kedua sikunya di meja makan. "Bisnis ayahku di sana masih dikelola Sasuke dari sini, dan Sasuke telah menyuruh Uzumaki Naruto sahabatnya untuk mengontrol di sana." Jelas Itachi.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahku dan ibumu? Apa mereka sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Mereka sudah mengetahuinya. Kau tahu, Sakura? Saat kau pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan ayah kemarin itu, sebenarnya ayah akan mengatakan hal ini."

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Begitu." Bisiknya pelan. Sakura kembali memakan rotinya dalam diam.

"Hn, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucap Itachi serius.

Sakura menelan potongan roti terakhirnya dan meminum susunya hingga tandas. Lalu ia menatap Itachi bingung. "Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, jika bisa kau juga jangan pernah membukakan pintu kamarmu untuknya." Imbuh Itachi.

Sakura melotot seakan tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. "Kau gila?! Untuk apa aku membukakan pintu kamarku pada si mesum itu?"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mesum? Ah, sepertinya pertemuanmu semalam dengan Sasuke tidak terlalu baik ya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Begitulah." Ucap Sakura singkat, jujur saja ia tak mau mengingat kejadian menyebalkan tadi malam. "Malam ini aku akan membawa Mirai menginap di sini, aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Besok tokoku mendapat tender di hotel untuk pelaksanaan pernikahan, jadi aku dan Mirai harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sana untuk mendekorasi." Lanjut Sakura seraya beranjak berdiri.

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Tentu aku tidak keberatan, dan malam ini aku tidak pulang, Sakura."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Klienku dari Korea akan datang, dan sepertinya aku akan tidur di Hotel tempat klienku menginap." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa!"

Dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang menatap gelasnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Hn, apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke malam ini?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

A/N : Konbanwa minna! /Tebar bunga di kepala Gaara/ Well, kemarin ada beberapa readers yang kecewa ya karena fic LSB yang versi taun lalu Sasa hapus? Maaf ya, itu udah keputusan Sasa jadi mohon dimaklumi. Lagipula Sasa 'kan udah bikin fic ini buat gantinya, iya ga? Iya 'kan?! Ayo jawab! /Jambak rambut Mbah Oro/ Haha, oke fiks ga banyak ngomong, Sasa mau mengucapkan semoga suka dan terima kasih. /Lari riang bareng Toneri/

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.

* * *

Special thanks to :

jheinchyeon || suket alang alang || Kazama Sakura || ayuniejung || Loopend Lilia || lizzy0421 || dewazz || undhott || GaemSJ || KAZEHAYA KAGOME || Kirei Apple || Vampire Uchiha || Eriko || Katty || woowwoh geegee || kimiarasso || Jeon Ah Jung || Mitsuo Miharu || Chichak deth || puspita93 || Aiko Asari || hanazono yuri || Uchiha Riri || BLACK 'SS' PEARL || Ran || mii-chanchan2 || Eysha CherryBlossom || luutfittu tetepqodiim || cherryl sasa || ikalutfi97 || who || reza oktaviani || goodbye summer || AoRizuki || LYuuki || Fuji Seijuro || i d r lov || Blossom winter || sakura uchiha stivani || hiugatsu kanazawa || jiralady || Kirara Maru || Guest || Maeda || Gaemcloud347 || Miza98 || Haruka no Tsuki || himawarihimeka || Favers, followers dan special big thanks to silent readers ;')


End file.
